Abbreviations
3GPP 3rd Generation Partnership Project
ALC ASA/LSA Control
ALR ASA/LSA Repository
ARIMF ASA/LSA Reservation Zone Information Mediation Function
ASA Authorized Shared Access
BS Base Station
C Cell
CDMA Code Division Multiple Access
CUS Collective Use of Spectrum
EDGE Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution
EU European Union
KPI Key Performance Indicator
LSA Licensed Shared Access
LTE™ Long Term Evolution
LTE-A™ Long Term Evolution-Advanced
MNO Mobile Network Operator
NM Network Management
NMS Network Management System
OAM Operation Administration & Maintenance
OMS OAM System
OSS Operations Support System
RAN Radio Access Network
RSPG Radio Spectrum Policy Group
UE User Equipment
UMTS Universal Mobile Telecommunication System
WCDMA Wideband Code Division Multiplex Access
WiFi™ Wireless Fidelity
This invention is related to ASA (authorized shared access) spectrum, also known as LSA (licensed shared access) spectrum (in the following for simplicity named ASA/LSA), to extend the capacity for wireless access, in particular for broadband wireless access. ASA/LSA is a third and complementary way of authorizing spectrum, in addition to licensed and license-exempt (unlicensed), see e.g. EU RSPG: Report on Collective Use of Spectrum (CUS) and other spectrum sharing approaches: RSPG11-392. ASA/LSA spectrum is typically owned by an Incumbent (primary user) who allows other licensed operators (secondary user) to use this spectrum for their purpose. ASA/LSA allows support of different operators by using separated ASA/LSA resources. Each ASA/LSA resource is defined by a spectrum, a location where this spectrum is used, and further properties like corresponding usage times. ASA/LSA may be employed in any kind of accordingly enabled base stations (e.g. Macro, Pico and Femto base stations).
In conventional mobile networks, spectrum utilization and allocation is performed via static configurations based on network planning data of a Mobile Network Operator MNO. With the introduction of ASA/LSA it is not longer possible to stay with these static configurations because ASA/LSA spectrum needs to be evacuated according to predefined terms and conditions if requested by the incumbent (primary user). The principle of >>my spectrum-my usage>> will not hold any longer. In other words, the well known static spectrum allocation methods need to be complemented which leads to a paradigm change in mobile communication industry. In addition to the traditional exclusive spectrum assignment there is now also a new method where (in some regions) certain parts of the spectrum may no longer be exclusively assigned to a single operator but jointly assigned to several operators with the obligation to use them collectively.
A main characteristic of ASA/LSA is that the incumbent, i.e. the ASA/LSA spectrum owner may reserve an ASA/LSA resource for own usage. Such reservations could be defined by static rules (e.g. a defined zone and/or time where the spectrum is used by the incumbent) or dynamic rules (e.g. evacuation or re-offering of spectrum depending on the spectrum usage of the incumbent). In both cases, zones where spectrum use under ASA/LSA is not allowed are defined by spectrum, geographical area, time and transmitter/receiver characteristics. Furthermore the evacuation and activation lead time, this is the time between the initialization of a request to free up or use ASA/LSA spectrum and the finalization of its execution, may be defined as another input parameter to the Mobile Network Operator MNO (licensee).
Taking everything into account, ASA/LSA requires two basic mechanisms in the Radio Access Network RAN:                Preparation task: configuration of all necessary parameters at Base Stations BS; and        Steering task: activation and de-activation of ASA/LSA spectrum at Base Stations BS.        
Both mechanisms are typically based on operation and maintenance tasks using a push or pull mechanism between the Base Stations and the Operations Support System OSS infrastructure. FIG. 1 shows how the preparation and steering tasks are embedded in the ASA/LSA concept.
Before ASA/LSA spectrum can be used in a RAN the preparation task as shown in FIG. 1 has to be finished. Based on mobile network planning data (e.g. Base Station locations, propagation models, performance measurement data (KPIs), and configuration details of a mobile operator's Radio Access Network (RAN)) and ASA/LSA license definitions (e.g. geographical ASA/LSA license area, ASA/LSA spectrum, usage and lead times, and ASA/LSA reservation areas with respective transmitter/receiver characteristics), the Base Stations and their respective cells are identified for the use of the ASA/LSA spectrum. In a second step the Mobile Operator determines all cell configuration parameters for the ASA/LSA spectrum and deploys these configuration data to the respective Base Stations. As a result the Mobile Network is now prepared to use the ASA/LSA spectrum in the ASA/LSA license area.
The steering task provides methods to activate and de-activate the ASA/LSA spectrum at the BS according to the negotiated rules between the MNO (ASA/LSA licensee) and the incumbent operator (“Incumbent”). There are different methods and options possible how the Incumbent informs the MNO about spectrum ASA/LSA requests or offerings, but common to all of them is that the status of ASA/LSA spectrum availability is stored at the ASA/LSA Repository (ALR). From there, the ASA/LSR spectrum is activated/deactivated e.g. via ALC, ASA/LSR spectrum controller, and optional nodes, as shown in FIG. 1.
It is well known that network planning data, especially location and propagation information of Base Stations are of high value, and MNOs are not willing to share this information with other parties. The same applies to the Incumbent and its details on ASA/LSA spectrum usage. As by today the ASA/LSA concept does not include a solution which allows avoiding sharing of deployment data between LSA/ASA parties.